


General Investigation

by AGDoren



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, General, Humor, M/M, Modern, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Threesomes, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGDoren/pseuds/AGDoren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble based on this prompt from the A/G Short Fic Battle: The OT3 spend the day on the train by rainbow_connec</p>
            </blockquote>





	General Investigation

**General Investigation, Arthur/Gwen/Merlin, humor/gen, rating-g rainbow_connec**

Wind whipped over the Loyola train platform at what had to 60 miles per hour. Gwen huddled closer to Merlin and Arthur, shivering at the chill bite in the air.

"Cold?" Merlin asked even as he dropped an arm over her shoulders. A moment later Arthur did the same and she smiled. Arthur continued to tell them about his plans for Dragon advertising. Merlin generally wasn't very affectionate in public; especially not when Arthur was with them. He behaved like most men in that regard. That aside though they weren't particularly interested in flaunting the nature of their relationship when they were out and about, but up here on the windy Loyola platform they just looked like three cold and silly students trying to keep warm. Merlin laughed at something Arthur said. Arthur met Merlin's eyes and held them just a tad too long. Gwen could tell Arthur wanted to kiss him. He kissed her instead.

The train pulled up and they boarded. Merlin immediately slid into a corner seat that let him look out the window grinning they smile that had charmed them both.

"You're such a child Merlin." Arthur mused and shook his head unable to resist smiling as well.

Gwen sat down next to Merlin and Arthur took the corner seat facing the aisle. They sat essentially in an L' with Merlin as the hinge just now.

People rarely paid attention to feet. Even as they sat chatting not holding hands or putting their arms round one and other as couples might do they let their feet and legs touch. Merlin and Gwen resting a toe tip a piece against the length of Arthur's foot. Gwen's leg and thigh pressed solidly against Merlin's.

"It's very general Arthur," Merlin said enthusiastically. "We investigate this; we investigate that, a general sort of investigation. Just look out the window anything that catches your eye we investigate. Street fair, shop, protest or anything," Merlin shrugged.

"Sounds like fun." Gwen giggled and Arthur just rolled his eyes.


End file.
